New Tradition
by Stephanie68
Summary: Laura walks in on Carmilla changing. Carmilla is looking to change things up. Carmilla/Laura


Laura walks into her shared room. She immediately sees her roommate standing half naked in the middle of it getting changed.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry!" Laura sneaks in fast, closing the door quickly before anyone else walks by. "I guess having our bedroom and front door in the same vicinity has its downfall," she says nervously, trying not to stare.

"It's okay cupcake. I'm not one to hide," Carmilla laughs. She's standing in a black, lacy bra with matching underwear. She has clothes sprawled out on Laura's bed. "Sorry I kind of took over your bed. I'm trying to decide what to wear."

Laura looks at her bed, a mess of leather pants and crop tops occupy it. "No worries. Do you want me to help you?" Laura doubts Carmilla will want any fashion advice from her, but she thinks it could be fun. _The faster you're dressed the better, _Laura thinks as her eyes rake over Carmilla's body.

"That would actually be very helpful," Carmilla says with a smile. This surprises Laura.

"Is it a special occasion?" Laura asks, trying not to pry.

"Uhm, kind of." Carmilla changes the subject quickly. "How about this and this?" She holds up leather pants and a black top with an open back.

"That looks fine. Very you," Laura tries to think of a time when Carmilla wore any other colour besides black.

"Ugh, maybe I'm too predictable," Carmilla frustratedly mumbles. She sits on her bed and crosses her arms.

"Hey, what's going on? Is this like a first date?" Laura asks a hint of jealousy in her voice. She crosses the room and sits next to Carmilla very aware of Carmilla's skin. "And I definitely wouldn't call you predictable."

"It's actually my anniversary… for the day I became a vampire and joined my mother," Carmilla's voice darkens.

"So, like your vamp-iversary?" Laura asks, trying to lighten the mood.

Carmilla laughs, "Yeah I guess you could call it that."

"So what do you do for it?" Laura's curiosity gets the best of her.

"Every year I go and hunt and feed to commemorate it. My mother started this tradition with all her children. She would always say, 'don't forget how powerful you are'. I think it was just to remind us how much more powerful she is." Carmilla looks at Laura. "I don't want to do anything that my mother wants me to. I don't want to follow her traditions."

Laura stares into Carmilla's eyes. She sees the pain growing. "Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. We'll figure out your mother together."

"Together? I'm really not used to that. I usually don't have a roommate after a week. I'm used to being on my own." Carmilla looks down at her own body. "Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. After hundreds of years in this body I really don't care anymore."

"Me? Uncomfortable? Nah, I love it… I mean like I love the openness…" Laura says starting to blush. "And I like a challenge. And I like you… as a person. You're cool."

Carmilla laughs, "Thanks I think." She leans back on her hands, showing off her body nonchalantly to Laura. Laura gets up quickly and goes to the fridge.

"Let's start a new tradition!" She brings Carmilla a glass of blood. Carmilla eagerly accepts.

"We sit in our underwear and drink blood?" Carmilla smiles, eyeing Laura's layers.

"If you think that would be more fun than your annual hunt…" Laura challenges. She starts to unbutton her blue buttondown. Carmilla almost chokes on her blood. "I miss sleeping naked and walking around naked. I always used to in my room back home," Laura says tossing her discarded clothes on her own bed adding to the pile.

"No one's stopping you." Carmilla's eyes trail over Laura's body. She's wearing a simple white bra and light pink boyshorts. "I like sleeping naked too, but not alone."

Laura sits next to Carmilla, she crosses her legs on the bed, facing her. Carmilla does the same thing facing Laura. Her glass is almost empty already.

"So, what other traditions do you want to start?" Laura asks, biting her lip. She feels Carmilla's gaze on her, but feels more confident than she ever has. She doesn't feel embarrassed in the slightest.

Carmilla puts down her glass. She feels more adrenaline than any hunt has ever given her. "I can think of a few." She leans towards Laura on all fours. Her lips crush into Laura's and they fall back. Carmilla positions herself on top, their lips never separating. Laura's hands feeling down Carmilla's body. Both of them aching for more.

Laura flips on top after a few minutes, her lips hungerly on the vampire's neck. "Maybe we can add sleeping naked to the new tradition," Carmilla says, undoing Laura's bra.

"But there's so many clothes on my bed, where will I sleep?" Laura says jokingly, tossing her own and Carmilla's bra to the ever growing pile. Their underwear are soon to follow.


End file.
